Invitation to a new power or something else
by blindvi1
Summary: When a young man gets quite the shock of his life, things change rapidly as Academy City looks to "recruit" him.
1. Opening - Initial Scenes

There I was, sitting at my desk at home, looking at an application.

My name: Peter Scott. My Age: 16.

The rest of the form sat blank waiting on me with my parents signing at the bottom. Possibly today, May 14th, 2015 was the first of many days I would finally be able to leave this over-sized heap of crap called my hometown of Varisville, South Dakota and head to a city called "Academy City" in Western Tokyo and know what this city was really about.

Because if any good ever came out of the damned place I had to call home, I surely hadn't seen it yet.

"Are you sure you want to do this, you little freak, in front of these people? Just hand it over already and we'll be on our way." Yet another wanna-be gang member, but school reject junkie as I was walking home from class.

I blocked a punch that came my way from yet another idiot who wanted to tell me things were different. That the grass was greener on their side. That they had it better off then me. So long as they were the top dogs.

They were all wrong.

"Well punk, you going to stand there and shake or should I help you get that look off your face!" The dumb one's friend said. _These guys are always together, otherwise the cops flush them out if they act on their own_.

Another punch came my way. I swung back, but not before I got hit myself, while knocking the fool of a bully on his ass, but also having my wallet knocked out of my pocket at the same time.

"You're messing with the bulls, whelp! Now I'll show you what it really means to be afraid!" Another kick and punch combo, same as usual for these fools. I blocked it and jabbed the bully in the face and broke his nose.

After some usual sounds of crying and such from the attackers with the usual threats to have me in the can soon enough, the two ran off, seeing that I wasn't going to be a pushover. Yet here I was, still the victor, but twenty two dollars shorter then before after picking my wallet up, along with a new bruise to show for it.

I'm an explorer, a thinker, and honestly a fighter, due to being in judo and taekwondo for a year. Academy City is also the one place I can turn to because of the weird ability I have. I can basically feel something inside me, but I don't know what it is.

Last time I focused really hard, I could make tiny bits of sparks come out of me. Although, this wasn't anything like normal static electricity, this was different, as if I could actually make electricity myself. After my accident, that is.

There was my 15th birthday. Celebrating, cheering, the adults drinking, cake, presents from family and some friends, the usual celebration like every year. We had gone to a small community center that my parents had rented for the celebration, because our house wasn't all that big for 22 people to fit into at one time and be comfortable.

Filling up the cooler with ice again for the beer, I went back to the basement to go get more out of the fridge. The weather outside was a bit dreary and raining, with the possible thunderstorm lingering around.

 _What a great way to start my birthday off, shucks._

A roll of thunder was overheard as the sky changed a bit to welcome the warm front through the area, and so the pounding on the roof started.

After an hour or so, i went back and got another bag of ice with a friend named Darren. The storm had really picked up a bit; the National Weather Service had issued a Severe Thunderstorm Warning and Flash Flood Watch for our area.

"Gee Pete, do you think it'll ever let up?" Darren said, turning to me, after the lights had flickered a little as the second loud boom hit nearby.

"You know how these storms get up here, its not like mother nature hasn't caused too much trouble, ya know." I said, getting the ice into a big zippered baggie to leave the rest for when we needed it.

"Yea, true that. It's just that..." Another big boom like the sound of a freight train crashing had hit close by and had stopped Darren mid-sentence as the power went out at the same time and the room was turned black with almost no residual light at all.

"For all the love of joy and happiness, you've got to kidding me!" I exclaimed in frustration and tried to find my way to the wall to use as a guide.

"Come on man, it ain't that bad. Just another good day, in our wonderful no-luck town we live in, eh?" Darren said with a cocky tone, as I heard him finding his way to the wall as was I.

"Yeah, as if man. What's better though then our town, you may ask. Some of the girls in the next county over who are athletic junkies unlike our ragtag team of try hard idiots who can dribble a ball and call it basketball" I said with a laugh. "Might as well call them the "dribble drops." We both shared a laugh at the joke.

I inched my way along the wall until I hit a square panel of sorts and felt it to see what it was. As i examined it, I found that this was the circuit breaker or possibly a master breaker box as the size of it was pretty good. The next thing I knew, I heard another boom outside. I then felt something in my fingers.

There was a loud hum and suddenly a large spark flew out at me from the panel and my arms were locked to the panel like I couldn't let go. I felt the electricity going through my body and felt it tingling all over, as the surge tried to find its way out of my body and through a side conduit my right arm was in contact with, unknown to me. I felt like this was an eternity, but in reality, this was no more then a mere ten second ordeal. The last of the electricity finally left my body and the lights came back on as the breaker reset. I slumped to the ground, as my vision became foggy as i began to lose consciousness.

I could barely make out Darren yelling for me and then yelling for help upon seeing me down, as my mind went blank and I fell asleep, or rather unconscious due to my heart.

As I woke, there was a light in my eyes as two Paramedics were looking me over and after I had come to fully, went through the usual questioning and such. I overheard the words "...could have been worse if we weren't up the road on storm watch..." then I was back in my drowsy state for a second before my mind came fully to, and my vision and hearing cleared up.

It's also the reasoning behind a member of Academy City's Governing Board named Teijo delivering a letter and application to my home the week before, addressed to me, but also listing my name in Japanese, Pi-to Sukotto. _Heh, as if any weird oriental could get it first chance and be right._

The letter continued stating that they would like to meet with me for some testing and seeing about my enrollment into the academia programs there. They'd like to assist with finding the cause of my ability, after stating they had caught a glimpse of my medical report from the State University's request for assistance behind the cause of it, after their people turned up empty results.

The board member had said they have the equipment and staff to help pinpoint the cause, as well. Or as my doctors called it a strange unexplained phenomenon and my parents didn't know what to do or where to start.

 _So much advancement in medicine, science, and technology and they still can't explain it, go figure._

I always hated getting my physical done each year. The nurse examining me this time was looking over a few results on a chart that didn't look normal, from the expression on her face. "Doctor, can you read over this, please" she said, peeking out the door.

A doctor who I wasn't familiar with before entered the room. "Hello, I'm Doctor Darby, nice to meet you" he said, extending his hand.

I shook it and said, "Peter, likewise" as the doctor took the chart and examined it.

After a minute, he looked to the nurse. "Please get Doctor Francis for me, Beth." The nurse turned and left. "Yes Doctor."

Doctor Francis, my physician, entered the room a few seconds later, and shook my hand with a smile. "Good to see you Peter, staying out of trouble I assume?"

I smiled. "it's good to see you too Doctor Francis, I try my best."

Doctor Francis whispered something to Doctor Darby and the two of them left the room. Doctor Francis reviewed my results with Doctor Darby, according to Nurse Beth. The two doctors and my parents entered the room a few minutes later and we chatted about my physical.

Doctor Darby then spoke up. "The results of Peter's last physical do not correspond with his records this year, which is interesting given his age and developmental processes."

My parents came up with excuses and said the usual things. I'd been eating well, sleeping well, getting exercise and what not.

Darby then looked at me after finishing with them. "I'd like to run some tests just to be on the safe side, if that is alright with you Peter and your parents."

I nodded in agreement. "I'm ready when you are."

Doctor Darby smiled and said "that's the attitude I like to hear" while looking at my parents for approval. My parents, naturally wanting to know, said yes.

Doctor Darby then said "come with me" and we all left the room. We walked into a room with an X-ray machine. Doctor Francis said that he'd like me to lie down, which I did. They covered me with an apron of sorts, and Doctor Darby explained, "I'm just going to take an image of your body to see if anything is amiss" as he positioned the camera. He left and I relaxed, as I heard the camera warming up.

"Just relax and be still now" I heard Doctor Francis through a speaker, as I stared at the white ceiling. I heard a click and saw a flash, then I heard the camera powering down. Doctor Darby came out to me and said "your good to get up now Peter."

After the results displayed on the monitor, both doctors looked puzzled. I snuck a glance and saw my body but something else too. There was a slight interference of some sort. Like a ghost image on top of me. Both doctors were quizzical and asked me to do it again, just to get a better picture. After the second picture, it was the same. Both doctors didn't know how to explain it. They later recommended a specialist at the Regional Hospital and sent the results to the State University of Medical Research for analysis and recommendation.

I said with a sigh, "Ugh, more paperwork and more tests, and on top of that, more schooling. Well it could be worse." as I stared out my window, looking at the sun-lit grass and smelling the light breeze in the air through my open window, listening to the birds chirping in the trees.

"It's not like I'm actually magic or anything, this is crazy." I thought out loud as my rational mind takes over, but I can't help but solemnly think "why me, and why so suddenly?" If the Governing Board was so eager and willing to just drop me a letter and application. Why not take the chance and jump at it, as I stared at the application, thinking of the pro's and con's.

Was it because of a power that scared and fascinated me at the same time, or was it something that got the attention of one of the most scientific places in the world to look me up. That just doesn't magically happen when you come from a mixed race gang war turf combined with the states largest mining operation less then 10 miles outside a town like mine.

Leaning back in my chair and thinking for a few minutes, I smiled and decided. I picked up a pencil and started to fill it out.

After dinner and showering, I finally finished what I had started a few hours back. Smiling, seeing the application completed made me sigh some relief. My parents could still not believe that I had wanted to take this step, towards learning who I was and what this power could do.

During dinner, we ate spaghetti and meatballs, but also discussed the idea. Dad of course was always saying that he believed in me, and that if I could do it then I should go for it. He still didn't like that I would be away from home though, as I could read his face.

Mom on the other hand... "What if you get hurt, what if they can't help you? Then what?" Ah yes, ever elusive and concerned mother, I should of seen that coming a mile away.

As I turned to face her, i said "I'll be fine mom, and plus they have some of the best and advanced scientific technologies on the planet. They also took notice of this case when the University asked for help because our doctors can't figure it out. So why not try, what do we have to lose? Plus my power is what it is."

She was quick to react. "And you think that this power is normal for you!? For us!? To find out that our son has the ability to be a human stun gun or something worse?! How do you think this affects the family!"

I pointed right back "You don't know that though" I said, with a reasoning voice, "Even I don't know what I can do yet. The last time I tried, all I could do was sparks from my fingers, nothing more. Nothing dangerous."

She shot it right back at me. "You think I'm happy to see you being treated the way you are, in the town we live in, your father and I doing the best we can? Even when your at school!? The doctors have said it themselves! They cant understand what's wrong with you. This worries me to death because of how others look at you, and how they look at us as a family!"

"Enough Darlene! That's enough!" My dad was quick to jump and spout his tongue now, "This isn't helping Peter think, not helping any of us think clearly! The people in this community respect the people who earn it. Peter may not have everyone in his corner, but I am! And I am sure as bricks that I will not abandon or misjudge him just because he's different! How dare you, when i work my ass off at the mine to provide us with what we have! I see all kinds of people from life in those sites, and Peter isn't any different to me just because he is unique! He's no different then the men I see every god forsaken day making a living and earning their way, even if they have to do the tough work to get it done!"

She went off like a rocket "You honestly would compare him to the burly men and macho fake excuses for young adults who work in those conditions. Would you Stan? Would you want to see your son down there doing the work you do? Instead of getting an education and having more people not pick on him!"

He replied sternly but with a calm voice "I know those men would give Peter any backup he needed if he said the word, because they respect me and my family. These aren't some school junkie drop outs we're talking about. These people are men who can take some of the harshest conditions I have seen myself and still smile at the end of the day, acting like nothing happened. Those people have respect. We have respect. Don't hurt his dream because of a feeling. Give him his shot to shine."

Mom took it in for a sec and relaxed a little after taking a breath in. "Sorry Peter if I was harsh on you, you know I just worry about you because I love you." She hugged me and then said, "bring that application down here."

I went off to my room and got it. They both signed and dated it below my signature, agreeing that the application was completely and accurately filled out as I had written it.

The next day, it was sent off. And now the waiting started.


	2. Chapter 1- Beginnings of something new

About two weeks after the application was sent back, I received another letter enclosed within a small package from the Governing Board on the 2nd of June, a Tuesday. It came with a plane ticket, a small card that looked to be a debit maybe, and a picture ID of me but with both my English name and the Japanese translation of it. _Strange, really, but who am I to judge them for their customs, after all._

It contained a map of Academy City, which was surprisingly large given the tales I'd read about the place. It also carried 6000 Japanese Yen, just 2 cents short of 50 dollars American money, in 3 2,000 dollar bill amounts. "Starting money" the Governing Board called it. _Feels more like them kissing butt to me_.

They went on to say that they were willing to cover the upfront cost of getting me there since I was a new student, hence the plane ticket. The small card contained 2,400 yen on it or $19.99 American, to cover the cab fare and tip to the city entrance from the general airport 14 miles away. They said my luggage would be delivered to my dorm by car after my flight had landed.

The letter also said, "If you so choose, you may bring your parents as well, so they may know exactly what it is that we will be offering and working with you on while in attendance of the City. We will notify the front gate security officers to expect you and/or your parents, as well. They are encouraged to bring their passports and photo ID for city security and verification purposes when you enter the city."

 _Boy these guys really must want to see me, or is it just their way of sucking people in?_ I thought to myself. I put it off for now, and had gone to my laptop in my room, checking my email to see if there was anything new.

Logging into

User: EverySecondPerson Password: *******

User successfully logged in

Welcome, Peter! You have 1 new message from user Ninja23 (Darren) received 6/1/15 14:45

Seeing the new message from my friend Darren, I clicked on it. I hadn't heard from him in a bit, so it felt good to see this. Maybe he was out doing something?

 _Hey man, thought I'd drop a line and say hi. Have been out of town with folks on a trip. Just got back in yesterday, so thought I'd send you a note. How's the whole Academy City thing going? Still thinking of backing out, or are you going to take the dive headfirst? Come on an be straight with me, I know you're still hiding some stuff inside you that even you don't want to tell your parents. Call me up or chat me here and we can talk, bro to bro. Peace out and don't go doing anything drastic now._

Shooting a reply, I wrote:

 _Hey man, I was wondering where the heck you had gone. Was about to assemble a search party for ya, ha ha. Truthfully, I'm going to go for it. I thought long and hard about it, but realized if I don't take this step, then I might never get out of here with the chances being offered to me now. I'm honestly scared and freaked out on the inside, because of the weird thing I have inside me. I don't want to scare anyone off if word gets out and the gangs take notice. But thanks for checking in and keeping me honest, I appreciate it man. Talk soon._

I had sent the email off and sat back in my chair, relaxing. Thinking of Academy City being so close to becoming a reality got me thinking very good thoughts. _No more bullies, better schooling, relaxation and adventure in the city of endless wonders. Might mean more homework but hell, what was I expecting, a walk in the park? As if a squirrel had a better chance catching a nut off a tree as it fell._

It was less than a week and a half until I left to head for Academy City. As I looked around my bedroom, I realized it was going to be a lot different without the slightly green colored walls to give the room a bit of light when the sun was hitting it. It wouldn't be the same without my desk, which I had so many personal items in, ranging from my old middle school "code letters" between friends as to some of the more questionable content of the internet we looked at the time without tipping a would-be reader off. To the baseball and Pokémon cards I collected as a kid, but didn't want to sell yet, even if they were in good condition. I saw my bed that was worn but durable, and noted that the dorm room I'd be assigned once I arrived in the City wouldn't be the same as it was here.

Everything familiar would be mostly gone. As I thought about making some new decisions, some of them came with massive consequences. I started to weigh them in my head, going over the pros and cons.

I went to the kitchen for some dinner, then took a shower and watched some TV. The Simpsons were on and Homer was being his usual dumb self, giving me a chuckle at the character's expense. The exciting thoughts of Academy City were swimming around restlessly in my mind. _Only so many days are left here, before I leave all this. I wonder how it'll be? Maybe this will turn out for the better?_

After another hour, seeing that it was ten already, I decided to head to bed. Maybe it would help the thoughts in my mind calm down so I could sleep.

The next morning, I had woken up a little before my alarm would of woken me at six thirty AM. The clock on my nightstand read six twenty AM as I stared at the green lit numbers. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I got up a few minutes later, finally losing the battle with my mind and turned off the alarm before it went off.

I hated getting up early for school, although I must if I'm to avoid being late. Otherwise my mom would storm in at six thirty-five and wake me up before she got ready for work at the daycare in town.

After dragging myself downstairs, I had poured a bowl of cereal from the pantry. This time it was Apple Jacks, although the box was running low already, so I finished them off and threw the box away.

While sitting at the table eating my breakfast, Mom finished showering and doing her usual routine. Then after I was done, I rinsed my bowl and hopped in the shower quick. By the time I was dressed and ready, it was seven ten according to the clock on the microwave. After shouldering my backpack, I made myself a lunch and was out the door five minutes later, with a quick "bye, Mom" before I went off.

I had covered the mile and a half walk to the dull yet pleasant Ardigo High School, one of the few schools in the area. By the time I got there and to my locker, it was seven thirty two. Dropping my lunch and bag, I gathered my books, moved off to first period English upstairs, and had sat down by the bell at seven forty. And so had begun another day as the teacher started checking attendance.

During gym class in fourth period, our gym instructor, a tall and lean man with a good build and shaven head named Mr. Darwin, watched the scenes around him; making sure everyone was safe, that we were all doing as we had been taught while having fun too. The students all secretly called him Mr. Pretzel because of how athletic he can be. Being the head coach of the boy's basketball team and track team, while also being a certified Weight Room Instructor for the District on the weekends, his days were never boring.

Today, however, he had the class on an endurance drill. Laps, sprints, weights, climbing ropes, the like. As I approached a climbing rope after checking the fall pad under me, I began to wretch looking at the fifty-foot rope. _How in the fuck am I going to beat this, I couldn't last time and almost fell._

After taking a breath, I pushed the thought aside and began to climb the rope regardless. After I was halfway up, my arms started to get tired and started having second thoughts about the endeavor I undertook. _Shit! Of all the times this had to happen, why now!?_

"Come on Pete, don't be such a freaking chicken" my friend Dianne had called out from underneath my position, as she continued with a hint of amusement in her tone. "Go and get this done so I can stop staring at your ass already."

 _Yea, sure Reeses. Whatever you say, skinny._

After a bit of hesitation, I had felt an urge inside me beginning to twinge and go throughout my body, as Dianne made clucking sounds below me with little laughs in between. I decided and thought of my victory at hand. _Aww to hell with it!_

This, however, proved surprising to me and to my classmates. I had started climbing the rope higher and higher, going as I went. By now I could feel my feet and arms vitalized with energy unknown to me, my arms tingling with excitement. I felt like I was bursting and just shot up the rope with a good amount of speed. By the time I hit the top, even my instructor was impressed.

"Alright Peter! Keep that up and I'll have you as my rope junkie this year." Pretzel said with a good-hearted laugh. I smiled and chuckled to myself at the joke.

As I climbed down, my hands had a slight burning sensation from the rope, and my feet hit the crash pad sooner than expected. I looked at some of my classmates and they were all enthusiastic, being that we all had to learn the value of teamwork. We had seen the results of it firsthand in some aspect each period of gym. It was something that Mr. Darwin had drilled into every activity or exercise we did. Other times even without trying, for us to grow more as a team and individually.

After gym class was over, I had felt better than I had felt in a long time.

"Hey Pete" Dianne called out to me from the hallway when we were walking to lunch.

I slowed down to catch pace with her. "Hey Reeses, what's up?"

"What happened back there? You were like a spring on a trampoline?" Her face showed curiosity.

"I don't know; it just happened? I can't really describe it."

"That's not what I saw. You were on a huge rush or something. It's new and it's awesome."

"I just wish I knew where it came from myself."

"Hey, don't sweat it. I personally enjoyed seeing it, even if I did get a good view." She chuckled and slugged me in the shoulder playfully.

"Hey, you were the one who kept staring." I smirked and picked up the pace a little. "Come on slowpoke, keep up."

"Hey! Get back here you." She laughed as she started to catch up.

It was a pleasant day, and it felt really good. I just hoped it stayed that way.

After school, I felt better about my situation, even happier since gym earlier. Since the doctor's office, since my birthday, since my dumb rotten run in with the gangs. This was good. My parents liked seeing me happy, so why not show it?

Walking home wasn't too bad, either. I had popped my phone on Google to check my music library, hit auto-play, and listened to some _Carbon Kid_ by Alpinestars, then _Fix the Cracks_ by Humanzi, followed by a song that I heard once from a friend. Wow the auto-play was on a roll today. I jogged home with the sun on a downward angle, giving the images of shadows on the sidewalks, with the song in my ears.

 _-  
_  
After I had dinner later that evening, my parents were anxious a bit. I could easily guess why though.

"Pete, are you sure you want this? I mean, you'll be gone for who knows how long. And we would like to know exactly how you are doing there too." Mom was always the caring one, with good reason.

"Yes I am sure that this is what I want to do. It may not be easy but I've got to try. Why should I give up an opportunity when it's basically being handed to me?"

"Because we want you to be happy, son. But we also want to make sure you know the risks," my dad spoke up.

"I understand Dad. And thank you for letting me do this."

They both smiled and we finished dinner in a quiet manner with talks of how many different things were going to buzz around before I left.

A little while after dinner, my phone beeped at me. Going to my desk, I looked at the screen.

Dianne aka Reeses 6/3/2015 6:45PM said:

Hey, you, wondering what you're up to?

I shot back a reply.

Pete 6/3/2015 6:46PM said:

Hey Dianne. I'm so far so good. Hbu?

My phone chimed a minute later

Dianne aka Reeses 6/3/2015 6:48PM said:

Nm, I'm just relaxing. Now do you care to explain your strange doing at gym today, or do I have to get it out of you another way

 _Very funny Reeses  
_

Pete 6/3/2015 6:51PM said:

Trust me, I would give you a full explanation in person. Over the phone would just be silly and difficult to express. Plus, it's kind of something you must see to believe.

Dianne aka Reeses 6/3/2015 6:53PM said:

Ha, I've got time. But if you say it like that, it just makes me even more curious to know what's going on. I am not letting you off the hook that easily Pete. Hehe. How about next Friday, after school, in the back? Come on, you can't just stand me up like that and not expect me to retaliate if you think I'll be forgiving?

I had let out a sigh as I read the text. Knowing she was persistent as usual would just make things worse if I tried to delay her, and that's when the real torture would begin. Not right before I was so close to Academy City. I needed the people on my side to stay on my side for getting used to Japan was going to be very difficult to say the least.

And now I had to explain my weird power to a friend who would wring the answer out of me one way or another in a playful way. Her personality is something I've always liked, but found odd at times. Girls, heh what can you do?

Pete 6/3/2015 6:56PM said:

Heh fine you win. Friday it is, but I should warn you. You're the one who asked for this, ya know. Don't say I didn't give you a way out.

Dianne aka Reeses 6/3/2015 7:01PM said:

Hah, if you think I am chicken, you've got another thing coming smarty. Just don't disappoint me, for I don't know why you're leaving. But hell, you aren't bailing on me that quickly without a word of edgewise if that's what you think. You may run, but you can't hide I'll let you get back to your thing as I've got homework for now. So, until tomorrow "Mystery Man" gnight

Pete 6/3/2015 7:03PM said:

Ha, alright Reeses, you win. Gnight for now then.

Locking my phone, I went back to my homework on my desk myself, and finished it by eight PM. I then took a shower afterwards and relaxed for a bit before bed, as I had felt a tingling in my arms. Maybe it was leftover energy from gym today or my ability at work? I didn't know.

 _Boy, this is going to be fun to explain to her.  
_  
And so, I went to bed, content that I would find a way out of this hole that was sprung open beneath me.  
 _-_


	3. Chapter 2: Friends

Here we were, the twelfth of June, a Friday morning that I wish had stayed far away. Why couldn't I just be struck by lightning yet again instead of enduring this?

But it had come sooner than later as I sat at the kitchen table with my breakfast. My mind had been racing from the night before. How exactly could I explain something like this to her? I mean, sure it'd be difficult, but come on. She'd assume me as a crazy, and then shun me for good.

 _Can't we just get this crap done, but then what? You'll lose a friend because she'll condemn you as a freak forever. Oh well, not much choice in the matter. Not with the argument and rebuttal she gave me._

Lost in thought, I muttered with a sigh. "So Dianne, still ready for this, or should we just end it here and now. Go our separate ways after you see it. After you see what I am afraid of. I told you it was a surprise. Not anything like a normal one though, far from it."

Finishing my breakfast and morning tasks like usual, I left the house at seven AM instead where I was met with a fairly nice but breezy North Dakota spring morning.

Today was going to be a weird day indeed. Let's just hope this doesn't go to hell in the process.

And so, I walked on.

The whole day was utterly nerve racking for me already. And it wasn't even nine AM yet. Started second period science and biology. Boy, a Friday morning "surprise" project dissecting a pig sounds more fun than it actually is, at least for me.

The stench, nasty. The guts, no thanks. But the lecture, no, no, no.

Anything else except his voice. I don't need to hear exactly how I eat my meat and things, then be splitting it open five minutes later while my hateful excuse of a teacher drones on about nonsense, claiming it as "instructional material that we all must learn to be successful in the class."

Excuse me while I might throw up after this barbaric lecture from a cruel adult is finally over. Sigh

"And that my students is how the pig's heart is used in the modern world today. Now, lets move on to our next area, shall we? As we look to the stomach and liver areas here, let us examine them in detail. For starters, these pieces of the pig were and still are a topic of debate in some communities such as research and development. An example of this..."

 _Good lord let him stop talking, I can't take it._

Round 1 and I'm already being shit on. As if this wasn't the only surprise I'd end up with today. Maybe we'd have a food fight or a random explosion somewhere? Anything but this ugly disgusting pig. I don't care if it is what I eat, let me eat it without discussing it, for all that is right in this world.

Rotten luck! Why is it always my stupid self that has to endure it?

As if my luck was anything to go by after my freak accident. Ha that'll be a good story to write one day. I can see the headlines now. I just wish I knew why it had to end up with nearly being killed and then alive, but now with a power floating around inside me.

I just can't wait for this to be over with.

Gym class felt like it was going to be a nightmare. More like hell on earth.

It was here that I had begun to have dread. One that was going to eventually kill me off quickly if she didn't first. The reaction to my question by Dianne the week before wasn't something I was mentally prepared for.

As if going easy on me had ever been any part of the itinerary for today. Events earlier had already proven that. Oh well more running, jogging, and a game of jail ball. Well Mr. Darwin did have his fun moments, most of which I enjoyed. The class split up into teams and the games began.

Dodge, duck, dip, dive, and dodge. It was pretty simple when you thought of it, while the balls flew everywhere as students tried not to turn the simple fun game into a kill zone in the process of getting carried away with it. Most students would scoff at the term "brain damage" as the endless beatings we dish out to each other in gym class is more like the side effect of a manic personality disorder. But we all just refer to it as "harmless fun."

Although I always considered myself good at jail ball, it wasn't until now I began to really take a look at myself. My senses of awareness and speed seemed sharper now, but I couldn't detect or find anything to really validate the opinion.

As I dodged the endless assault as teams started to whittle down, the game became very intense with sides hoarding whatever stock they had left. I picked one up and hurled it at a classmate's foot, intending to strike his knee and get him out. As I did, I felt a weird sense of power go through me as the ball moved. Soon afterwards, a time was called by Mr. Darwin and we all packed it up and headed for the locker rooms to get ready for the next period.

"Hey Pete nice shots out there, I can't wait to see it later" Dianne's voice snickered from behind me.

I turned to face her with a smirk. "Are you so sure of that, miss know it all."

Her face had taken on a slightly playful expression. "Only if you want me to be. I can be sure of one thing. That you're still chicken." She began to make clucking noises at me.

I brushed it off and shot a tongue out at her, indicating my "who cares" look, which made her giggle as Darren came up behind her and did a bunny ears on her. This caused us both to start laughing at her, much to her irritation, as we cracked jokes and started up being our random selves.

"Hehe Reese's Pieces is getting upset, hey Darren. Hahaha think we should run now?" I started.

He followed it up. "Oh come on man, against her? We can take it. Although which girl in the class do you think we could mess with next?"

"What about Abby? Or Serena? Even Katie would do."

"Explain to me why this is a good idea again?"

"We'd both have fun doing it."

"And the Double Team of Double Trouble can strike again, against Katie no less there Pete."

"Nah man. You take Katie on, she'll beat the tar outta you before you know it. Although Serena does have a nice figure, I must say."

"Bah, Serena's a goddess man. You really want that kind of heat if you invade?"

"Well why not Serena, she'd be fun to mess with" I joked.

"Are you sure you want a life expectancy longer than 55 there man?" His expression was serious yet so funny at the same time.

"Come on dude. It's not we are asking to get hit by Abby now ya know. She'd train wreck us into a wall if we did that, and that'd be complete game over for us."

"But then what, we can't just get sloppy. I mean who else would we practice on, ya know."

"There is that idea" I said, with a hand to my chin, in a thoughtful pose. "But then again, we might not get another opportunity like this again. Think of the wonders man."

"Erggg, this planning shit is hurting my brain Pete. Why can't we just go after a girl we can actually agree on" Darren sighed.

Dianne was clearly getting worked up, to both our amusements. "Hey you two boneheads, I'm right here ya know! Don't act like I don't hear you! Or there'll be something else for your noggin to receive!" Our laughing just started again as she stood back, passively looking at us, with slight twitches in her forehead. Unknown to us, of course, was that we were the next targets of her rage. Her fists clenched as her face had an angry look on it, and we didn't hear the subtle sounds of her rage building.

 _THWACK! THWACK!_

Both me and Darren were then on the ground moaning, clenching our heads as we both felt pain in our brains. Dianne, however, was feeling like she wanted to dish out more punishment. Like she was enjoying the beating she handed us, as her face read like _That was only Round 1, you jerks. Just you idiots wait for Round 2!_

"You two idiots will never learn, will you. Or do I need to beat it into you!" Her voice was harsh as her tone indicated that she wasn't happy with us.

"No need to do that Dianne. We get it, we get it..." Darren muttered with a sigh, as we both sat rubbing our heads for a minute before getting up.

"Well next time don't test me and we won't have problems, will we?" She retorted.=

I stood along the wall as Dianne looked at me with a spark in her eye. "Hey Pete, just remember our promise. If you break it, you'll be in for far worse than just that little head pain."

"Yea yea Reeses, alright sheesh! Now quit reminding me." I said with a slight annoyance in my voice, which she didn't seem to either care or take notice of.

She chose not to respond. Instead, she let out a low growl and I looked at her with curiosity at the noise.

Her face, however, had a smirk on it that radiated a feel of a deathwish waiting to strike. Darren was shying away from her ever so cautiously, in the meantime. I had already heard the alarm bells clanging away in my head. I backed up and slightly grimaced, as if about to be hit yet again. _Why me, why me? Why can't I just avoid my stupid luck for once today! Would it really be too much to ask for?_

"Hey. Just remember what you owe me later. Kay?" Her voice was calm yet collected, and as I looked at her, she had a smile on her face with an odd look in her teal blue eyes. She came over and lightly tapped me and Darren in the shoulders with her fingers. "You two could stand to do a little better, if you're ever to have a chance on me." Her voice followed by an audible chuckle as she walked down the opposite corridor towards lunch, hands in her pockets.

Me and Darren just stared at each other. Like we couldn't comprehend what just happened. As if we had been given a toy, and didn't know how to use it. _She didn't beat us up for once? Did we do something wrong?_

Our looks of confusion just sat on our faces for a few seconds before the bell snapped us out of it. We started heading for the lunchroom.

"Man, what was that all about? She actually didn't kill us for once." Darren asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I said.

"What did she mean when she said not to break your promise to her?"

"Eh, it's about the thing we talked about." I replied.

"If you mean your junk, you've got a long way to go man." Darren said with a chuckle as I gave him a look of shock and disgust at the thought.

"How can you even think of that! I mean my ability, man! Stop and get your head on straight." I retorted.

"What, it's not like that was my first thought. Well, actually..." He said, again with a chuckle.

I responded with a snort. "It's not as if I'm not carrying something within me that I haven't explained to you or anything recently."

"Well I'm just sometimes easily confused, you know. After all, it is my brain you are referring to, right?

I sighed and said, "you are really weird Darren. Really weird" while I looked lost in thought on the way to the lunchroom.

He joked, "hey now, hey now. You know me, ehehehe" as a dumbstruck expression hit his face.

"Tch! Always so odd. Sometimes I wonder how I put up with you." I said with a smile. "Know what I mean."

"Ha, don't get me started man, and there's a battle you can't win" he retorted. I enjoyed a good hearted chuckle at this.

We soon caught up with Dianne, much to our initial discomfort at possibly being pummeled again, and made our way to the lunch line. Everything seemed normal now, so we let it go. It didn't stop her from nagging me about our promise. Even if her jokes did contain sarcasm, sometimes they just seemed really odd. _So off putting and annoying at times, but I still like her. It's not as if she's all that bad._

We all sat at a table together and enjoyed our meals, even if there were some jokes thrown around, amid all the other noises of students in the room. I was hoping it got better before I had to show her. Just let me find one way out of this.

I sat in study hall for my last class of the day, and I couldn't exactly help but glance every now and then at the clock. It was not only nerve wracking and tense to say the least, but also irritating in the face of my situation I was going to endure. Either way, I didn't like it nor did I want to, as I would have wished that I just was somewhere else entirely. I would do it, even if it meant giving up a body part in exchange. Heh, am I really that insane? To go so far as that nonsense? Boy, Academy City is going to have a field day with my brain soon enough if this keeps up.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. That annoying sound on the wall had begun to irritate me even more with every passing minute. I had a picture of a target in my mind in the shape of the blasted thing. Now I only needed a gun and everything would be right with the world. At least for me it would be. God how I wished something would happen before this stupid thing got underway. Alas, that something seemed like it would never come.

As study hall ended, it never did.

That cocky reminder of the bell just served to seemingly laugh at me for my dilemma, as I had walked to my locker, lost in thought. Finally gathering my calm and composure, I stood at my locker, thinking about my next move.

 _Well Pete, how exactly are you going to handle losing a friend after this is over with? You should have run when you had the chance. But that kind of crazy talk isn't going to get you anywhere, so let's push through this and see it to the end, eh! After all, you aren't a cowardly fool. It's time to man up and face reality, and roll with the punches._

After gathering my stuff, I began to walk to the back of the school. As I did, my phone chimed. I looked at the screen, and my confidence sagged a little. She was waiting for me, and had told me not to be skipping out now.

I replied and told her that I was on the way and put the phone back in my pocket. I had begun to take breaths and just relaxed as I tried to be calm about this rapidly deteriorating situation.

I walked out the back doors behind the weight room. There she stood, against the side wall. Waiting for me, arms crossed but a smile on her face as she stared me in the eyes.

Dianne spoke with a laugh and said "Bout time you show up. Was beginning to think you really had gone full chicken on me. Seriously, I hope this is worth it, or else you owe me big time for this stunt."

I retorted, "I think you'll be the one in for the surprise here, Dianne." I put a smile on and continued. "So you want to see or not?"

She laughed and said, "Bring it. I can take it. Let's see what you got."

"Are you sure about this? If I show you this, will you promise me you won't just run off or ditch me?" I asked with concern in my voice as I looked right at her. "I need to know that what I am about to do will not change your view of me in a negative way. Otherwise, maybe we shouldn't do this."

She looked at me with a smile that was content and happy, as her eyes had locked with mine, she spoke softly. "Yes. I promise you, I won't run away from you or abandon you. You're my friend and I am not going to be outdone by something ridiculous when I have been waiting for it."

I had thought for a few seconds before continuing. "Alright then, I don't exactly know how to explain what I can do. Just don't stand right up close to me, in case this backfires. Are you ready?" I said with confidence and nervousness in my voice and face, as I stood five or six steps back.

She nodded and looked on with curiosity and attention. I closed my eyes and held my hands out, concentrating of the image in my mind of the electricity I was to see. I formed a picture in my head, and I felt something within me spring up, as if reaching for a string. I envisioned it in my head.

 _Focus. See the string, and grab it! Then release it and grab for it again! Concentrate on the image…Con…cen…trate!_


	4. Chapter 3: The Game of Life

_Focus….Focus….See the shape of it…Focus…._

 _!_

Soon, I felt that something tingling within me, and as I opened my eyes, I felt a jolt of energy coming through my fingers. Soon, a visible blue and white arc appeared, while fizzling sparks were seen and heard. Bright sparks jumped between my fingers as the arc between them connected and a buzzing sound was heard. As I looked at Dianne however, her face was something else entirely.

She looked on in amazement, confusion, fear and bewilderment as my fingers lit up. She was definitely thinking of something.

"So, were you really expecting this kind of surprise?" I asked, not really wanting to find out.

"Holy…Holy crap…You…can't be serious, no way!" Her voice was soft at first, but it changed to her normal tone, but with confusion and happiness as she looked at me. "How in the world are you doing that, is this… Is this even real?! I mean, how! This can't be happening, but I see it! I can hear it!" She shook her head once or twice. "I can see and hear it, for real. That's not just an act! That's actual electricity! But that's impossible! It can't be real, it just can't be!"

As my fingers continued to pulsate and I stretched them a little, an arc of electricity went between them. I said, "Yea I know, I thought so too until I figured out how it worked and how to control it. Well somewhat."

She looked at me in the eyes and said "I want the truth from you first. Can you do that well enough yet?"

I grimaced at the thought, shocked and surprised at her first question. I said hesitantly, "Not to a fine degree yet, but this is all I can do right now. Not anything dangerous for a long while yet. Nothing to worry about at the moment, it will be fine."

Her voice got soft, "Does it…I mean…Does it hurt? It doesn't look very pleasant." Her face had an expression that spoke of fear and awe, like she was looking at me through a see-through wall, but afraid to touch the glass.

I thought on this for a few seconds before replying. "It does a bit of tingling. But not too badly, not to the point where your thinking of" I replied, reassuringly.

She nodded slowly as her face looked as if she was thinking, and shakily she said, "Ok. You can stop now."

I nodded and released the images in my mind and thought for a few moments. _Seal it, stop the flow. Put a cork in it. See it slipping back into the jar….There!_ The electricity around me stopped and dissipated, as I saw a relieved expression on her face.

"Well, now do you believe me when I told you I had a surprise?" I asked, as I looked at her with nervous eyes, while my fingers tingled a bit from the electrical juicing they had.

"I just didn't think it would be like that. To have it be that kind of a surprise, of all things, of any things!" Her voice steadily rose as she spoke. "That's unheard of here, Pete. It's downright unthinkable! It's impossible, but it's there! What did your doctors say; can they even figure it out? More importantly, how long were you planning on keeping this from me?!

"I didn't plan to keep it from you for long. Just until I could learn it myself and not hurt anyone with it. The doctors from here can't figure it out until the doctors from Academy City told me about it and explained it. I just don't want you to be hurt."

She had a straight look to her face as she murmured, "You didn't want me to be hurt..." Her face had then turned soft with a thoughtful look as a smile hit her face while she crossed her arms at me. "Hmph, I can handle anything you throw at me! Besides all that, you still owe me, you jerk!"

"Wha…" My face had a confused look on it.

She walked up to me while slightly flicking me in the shoulder. As she walked past me, she sing-songed the words "Oh where, oh where, oh where is my stupid Pete-e. Oh where, oh where can he be? He's a big klutzy idiot who can't always win and so yet another one for me."

I turned on her after a few seconds of it finally kicking into my brain, as she stood there smiling deviously at me. "You're such a big idiot, sometimes!"

She let out a laugh in response. "Hey I got to have fun messing around with you when I can still enjoy it." I turned away from her with a sigh as I suddenly was jumped on from behind as Dianne hugged me around my neck. I tried to grab her legs to support myself from falling over. "Besides, even if you might be strange, your still one of my friends. And I refuse to back out on you anytime soon, got it?" I looked at her face on my left side as she had a genuine smile on it.

I sighed again as I smiled and said, "Thanks Dianne" as she gave me a squeeze and put her head on mine, much to my irritation after I let out a growl while she just sat there chuckling. Sometimes she was downright impossible to deal with, while other times she was the kindest hearted person I knew. She got down as she slugged me in the shoulder. "Hey hero, next time you need something or just want to talk, you know I'll always be there, ok?"

I smiled back at her. "Alright, you win." She smiled at the statement. "I'm going to head home then, text you later?"

"Sure and I always win even if you don't want me to. Just don't be klutzy on your way home now, ok?" I nodded as she said, "Good then, bye klutzy." She giggled at me after I spit my tongue out at her. She turned to walk away as she started that blasted singing again. "Oh where, oh where, is my good friend Klutzy, oh where oh where, can he be. His name is Peter, and he's just lost to me. Oh where, oh where can he be?"

 **Dianne POV**

As I walked away from him, humming and turning up the road at the end of the school parking lot, one thought kept racing in my head.

 _Why did that idiot keep this from me, and what the hell do I do now!? It's not like this is something I can brush off and wipe away. Heh, brush off, heh heh, yea as if. Doesn't he know he can trust me! That I won't go back on you like a piece of trash!_

As I walked down the block, it became more apparent as I mulled over the conversation.

 _That asshole! Why does he do this to me! Sure we may not see eye to eye on everything, but geez! And now he's leaving and there's nothing I can do to stop him?! Why in the fuck didn't he tell me sooner!? Arggggghhhhh, I want to punch that blockhead in the face! Be better til I figured it out for myself, my ass!_

As I walked, my phone chirped at me. Grabbing it from my pocket, I unlocked it and read the incoming text.

Pete 6/12/15 03:12PM said: I hope ur not mad at me for this, I just didn't want you to be hurt is all Reeses. I did plan on telling you, that is the truth. You're also my friend, and I won't just up and leave when we fight. After all, who else would be there to give me and Darren our "life lessons" when we act dumb? I'm sorry if I made you mad, I just hope this doesn't cause something between us.

Reading the text gave me a smile. _That jerk...you'll always be a fool, even if it makes me give you a little hurt in the process. But at least you know that I care. All I want is to see you happy, and if doing something like that makes you happy, who am I to say no? I just hope you know that you can trust me more now. I may not know everything, but I won't abandon you just because you carry something like magic inside you._

I shot back a reply.

So long as you understand that I don't care what happens, as long as you're safe and happy, that I'm happy too. Even when I have to beat you up to make you see it. We're been friends for quite a while now, so don't expect me to just up and leave you when the going gets tough. The same goes for you too, you lunatic. Sometimes I wonder just what it is you're always trying to prove. I'll tty when i get done with homework and stuff later, so bye for now. Oh where, oh where, is my good friend Pete-e... :p

 _Hehe, that ought to make him smile._ I approached an intersection, crossed, and was then four blocks from home. Man I love these walks now, but come winter no thanks.

As I had got to my driveway, I hummed a little more, thinking of how everything played out. After tonight things could only get better, and now I had a reason to fight, to which I started smiling. _I will protect you, even if you carry a power in you that I can't comprehend, and I will make sure you know you have people in your corner who will keep you safe. I may be idiotic for rushing headlong into this, but if it keeps you happy, that's enough for me. Tonight though, you'd better be ready for more humor torture._

Yes, this was going to be fun after all...

 **Peter POV**

After I got home, I had a good thought in my head, thinking of Dianne's actions before. _She's just so damn overprotective sometimes, and I'm grateful she is._

While sitting at the desk in my room thinking, I decided to look over my confirmation paperwork for Academy City. Couldn't be too thorough, plus it wouldn't hurt. After I had finished that, I grabbed my passport from the desk drawer, confirmed that it was still valid, then tucked it away for now.

 _Man this is going to be so different. So many things at once. How am I to choose with less than a week before I leave?_

Flying to Academy City next Thursday night was kind of short notice honestly. The Governing Board member, Teijo Satoru, sure was a sweet talker though when he showed up to the front door a month ago to deliver the application and paperwork.

May Eleventh, Four PM, Scott residence.

The doorbell rang as I sat on the couch watching an old re-run of Batman from the seventies on TV.

"Peter can you get that, please? I'll be right up" my dad's voice carried from the basement.

Getting up off the couch while putting the TV on mute, I walked to the front door, and sneaked a glance through our front window to the person standing there. It turned out to be a man in a business suit who carried a briefcase.

After unlocking the deadbolt, I opened the inner door, followed by the outer door to talk to the man, who had a polite look that sported a smile on his face, but his eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses.

"Hi there sir, can I help you?" I asked while I looked at him.

The man removed his sunglasses and pocketed them, his face having the textures and characteristics of someone from Japan. "Yes, if you may" while he gave a bow to me. "My name is Sotaru Teijo. I am a representative from Academy City's Governing Board of Directors. Am I speaking to a member of the Scott household?"

My father had come up by now and had walked up the man, looking at him. "I am Stan Scott, sir. This is my son. May I ask your reason for your visit?"

The man bowed and said, "I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Scott. My name, again, is Sotaru Teijo. I am a representative of Academy City and it's Governing Board of Directors. Is your son's name Peter by chance? If so, I am here by Governing Board request. This request is per his "special circumstances" from the report by your state Medical University. If I may come in and speak to both of you about this, please?"

My father looked him over carefully before nodding, as he stepped aside to allow the man to enter.

As my father closed the doors, he said "So what is it that we can help you with Mr. Sotaru?" as the man stood by the couch for a moment, before my father gestured for him to sit.

Teijo spoke and looked at me and my father. "To answer your question Mr. Scott, I am here to formally extend an invitation to young Peter in hopes of coming to Academy City and enrolling in our academia studies. After the Governing Board and a panel of our best medical staff in the city spent a few days reading his report, we feel the best choice for him is to enroll. This review and proposal was prompted by your states Medical University after they had reached out for assistance with the matter of your son's unique case."

My father and I nodded at this, noting how confused our doctors were with my situation. One they didn't like not knowing at all.

"Anything regarding Peter, you will have to clear it with me and my wife first. You understand, I hope? All I want is for him to be happy and this medical circumstance isn't putting my mind or our doctor's at ease."

"I understand your concern, Mr. Scott, and I applaud your efforts at making your son's well-being above all else. As unfortunate as the results from the doctor's and the University are, Peter is a highly gifted and spirited young man. We in Academy City feel that he might flourish and do well there under our tutelage and care while we are working to see what his powers exactly are. This could be a very big breakthrough for him and your family if you allow it. It is an environment where young Mr. Scott can learn, grow, and develop his powers and abilities in a safe, controlled, and conducive matter. The need for control of the abilities that ability users, or Espers, refer to is so they can be safe and confident in using their abilities, even unconsciously, without placing themselves or those around them at undue risk. Without control in place, it can spiral downward quickly and grow to be uncontrollable and possibly dangerous to the individual utilizing it.

My father spoke. "I understand the need for control and what not. Exactly what kind of tutelage and what forms of instruction will be provided? You're not turning my son into a pincushion, I want him safe."

Teijo shook his head. "No, no Mr. Scott, you misunderstand. As you may think that Peter's circumstances have placed him in a position where we would hurt or harm him to see what makes him special, that is not the case here. Just as we place in their path the pursuit of knowledge, ability, and growth to all students from elementary to university level who enter the Power Curriculum Program, Academy City values the safety and health of our student's as a city-wide top priority. We have multiple advanced, top of the line safety and security measures to ensure their safety. Our city public safety officials, we the members of the Board of Directors along with our Chief Directorate Board comprised of the city's donation members and suppliers who we report to, ensure it through a very scrutinizing process of checks and balances so no stone is left unturned. Academy City is also committed to ensuring our students protection at all times against anyone who would want to cause harm or ill-will to them, either non-scientific or otherwise, because of their unique powers. As for his education; we offer the world's most comprehensive curriculum, ranging from preschool arthritic to doctoral level aerospace engineering, providing students an opportunity to fully explore their talents and passions to their fullest. Academy City consistently places number one in all leading educational benchmarks and our graduates have a ninety five percent success rate for gaining employment in their chosen profession within six months of graduation."

Dad nodded then asked, "Alright, that sounds all fine and dandy education wise, but if your medical staff made this recommendation, then why should I believe them over our doctors and let this happen to Peter?"

"It is because of the nature of the medical status of Academy City that the request by the panel was made. Our science and technology, along with our medical staff and scientists, ensure that we are always providing the best medical care in the world to those who enter the city, and continually improving the medical and scientific research in the world. The things that your Medical University could do in a month, would take us less than a week."

My father looked at Teijo for a few moments with his hand on his chin, thinking. He then nodded again. "Well, what is you would like from us then?"

Teijo pulled three papers from his suitcase and handed them to my father. "I have come with a letter from the Board of Directors around the idea of young Mr. Scott's enrollment and the results that we will be able to find through testing and such. It continues to say that this will allow us to assist in finding the cause of his ability, as a panel of our best doctors, physicians, neuro-biochemistry and physiology specialists have reviewed the case report from the University with the Board and have given their suggestions and recommendation to allow him to enroll given his situation.

My father and I glanced at the letter in question. Dad then looked at me. "Peter, are you up for it?"

I thought for a minute before speaking. "I'd like to think it over for awhile, if that's alright Mr. Sotaru."

Teijo looked at me and said "Yes that would be the safest course of action for you to take, and is quite alright."

"I will have to review this with my wife. If we are interested, may we simply fill the application out and return it?" My father said.

Sotaru gave a slightly better smile with a nod of his head. "Yes Mr. Scott, perfectly acceptable." He stood up, as did myself and my father. Sotaru then reached into his jacket pocket and handed us two business cards. "If either of you should have anything else, please, don't hesitate to contact me at any time." He extended his hand out and we both shook it. A very nice firm grip from someone who resembled a 35 year old of slight Asian descent, as he picked up his suitcase and made his way to the door with my father opening it for him. "It will get better, just know that we are here to help if you should want it."

I nodded at Teijo and said "thank you, sir" as he stepped outside and returned to his car, my dad locking the door behind him.

 _Hehe Teijo sure smooth talked his way past my dad though, without much of a struggle. I just wonder if it'll be that simple when I leave._

Well, only one way to find out now.


	5. Chapter 4: Decisions

Around noon, I decided it was a good time to take a break in my study period for now. I got up from my desk which had my books, computer, and notebooks open on it and went downstairs to the kitchen for some lunch.

Shortly after I had gone through what was in the fridge and pantry, I found my meal for today. I heated up some mozzarella sticks, and ate at the table in peace with a glass of water. Munching on the cheesy innards, birds could be heard chirping away while the sunlight hit the table from behind some clouds. The light rays made the brown wood reflect nicely, as the surrounding area had tinted with a warm orange glow.

I finished my lunch and headed back upstairs to once again sit at my desk studying. After opening my laptops lid and unlocking it, I logged back into the website I had been reviewing for some English notes, while I jotted some material down for reference later.

By four PM, I finished with most of my studying and decided to send Sam those songs I promised him in exchange for his notes. Soon after I sent the text to Sam, my phone beeped again.

Darren 6/13/15 4:06PM said: Hey, are you going to answer me bro? Not cool leaving me hanging like that.

I chuckled at Darren's text and sent a response back.

Pete 6/13/15 4:08PM said: Only nearly got knifed this morning coming from the shops towards home, put in cuffs, and now just finishing up studying. What else can I help you with Princess? Lol Darren 6/13/15 4:11PM said: Princess, psh pah lease, if you learned to keep your nose clean every once in a while I wouldn't have to keep bugging you about it. You are as bad as the two idiotic Bellic Bastards from GTA IV put together. Pete 6/13/15 4:14PM said: Hohohoho, me as bad as two video game characters? Pffft that's a freaking riot. I'll have to remember that the next time I'm kicking your ass in COD. Come on back to me once you've calmed that burn down there, sunshine. Darren 6/13/15 4:16PM said: Pah, as if. So what do you say to hanging out with me then? Seriously man, let's get out there and do some shit. Pete 6/13/15 4:17PM said: If only you promise not to hit on a hot chick. Do you want a repeat of last time again!

Darren's response to that made me smile and I told him to meet me in ten. He replied back with a cocky "oh sure, but i'll be there even earlier, so try not to keep me waiting."

I yelled to Mom that I was going out and walked to the kitchen with shoes in hand. She looked at me from the downstairs hallway. "Sure dear, just be safe and have fun." I nodded to her and was out the door a minute later.

The nice thing of hanging with Darren was that we lived only two blocks apart, so it wasn't so bad distance wise. I simply sat on the front porch for a minute, then got up and started to walk towards his house. Not even five minutes later, we both ran into each other.

"Took ya long enough turtle." I started and raised my fist.

"Bah, if there were pretty girls, it'd be easier ya twat." He fist-bumped me.

"And you're the one that always falls for them, huh? Pfft, man coming from you, I don't know whether to be embarrassed or just scared for the human race."

He chuckled as we started towards the commercial district of town. "At least I have a chance, unlike you. What's my score with getting the digits again... oh yeah, two to zero, if I remember right."

"Pah they only gave them to you cause they're classmates with you, ugly. Technically I don't see them counting, but whatever floats your boat."

We chatted idly as we walked, discussing things going on and what not, when Darren decided to bring up my...issues.

"So, I'm not saying I don't like you, I do, don't get me wrong, you're like a bro to me. But are you sure of what you're doing? Moving away so you can go to that damned lab rat home of a city in the middle of Tokyo to do God knows what?"

So, it was going to go like this, huh? _I always knew he never fully approved of my ideas after I told him. He sees me as a freak, something he doesn't like, something he can't stand. Yet he still calls me his best friend..._

I decided to go for the role reversal, but my tone gentle. "What would you do Darren if our roles swapped? Hell, I'd be fucking angry as shit if something happened to you because of someone else's incompetence or intent. Just like when you cried for a week straight cause you thought it was your fault I was put in the hospital for a few days at my birthday party last year. It was not your fault. I touched that panel, I got zapped, I got into this weird situation. You just came with to help me cheer up n get some ice. This currently here isn't your fault either. This is me taking a chance I may never get anywhere else. If someone offers you something, would you really turn it down?"

His tone turned angry. "Psh, it is my fault partially, I followed you down there. I helped make that situation. That power surge nearly damn well killed you and you know it! You were unresponsive for two minutes before the EMT's brought you back!" His tone turned saddening. "And all I could do was watch you go down, and call for help. I couldn't do anything except freeze in fear at the sight of my best friend lying there, thinking he was dead! At our age, we shouldn't have to deal with that! But we do and there are enough of us gone already! Danilee, Amber, Jason, Chris and Dylan!"

He looked at me somberly as he took a breath and his voice quieted. "I'm sorry if I'm a hard ass sometimes, but nearly losing you, I didn't want to have to cry over another friend gone, another memory in my mind, another name on the wall." His expression mellowed as my face held a scared expression. He smiled finally as we walked up a side street, unknown to us the trouble we had walked into.

Two guys ahead of us on the far end of the block looked towards us as me an Darren exchanged a "you see them?" Yea, I do and I don't like it" look with each other. We both started to analyze them to see if they were a threat to us, as I looked for a back way out in case we had to run for it. I saw another person with a baseball bat sitting on his porch nearby as we walked by, the man paying no mind to us. I kept him tagged in my mind as a possibility just in case. Two other people stepped out of a green truck off to the side and walked over to the other two guys ahead of us. Two more came out from a nearby house and started towards us.

 _Shit, this isn't good._ The distance between us was closing and soon we'd be upon each other. Just a minute left til we met.

The two that were approaching us started chuckling and had creepy smiles as they got close, giving me and Darren clear signs that something wasn't right and to be prepped for possible combat. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Darren's left hand go to his belt as his hand was resting near his tactical flashlight holster under his shirt he carried as an every day light. If you got beaned with that, you were in for a rough ride to the hospital if it gouged you right.

The teen on the left had a scraggy beard and a buzz cut while the one on the right had a clean face, but shaven head. They both carried something that jingled in their pockets by the sound of it, almost like a chain or some coins. The other two persons by the car had joined them.

Buzz cut spoke first. "Bout time we get some new "customers" passing through." The two chuckled as the other two, a older teen with spiky hair, and his friend, who wore a black hat and had a nose ring, chuckled along with them.

Spiky hair spoke with a slight Mexican undertone as he was grinning, "Hey, you two. Want to make a trade with us? Coke? Weed? Maybe a chain or a pistol if you can give back, huh?"

Darren looked to Spike with an expression of warning. "Sorry man, not interested. Me and my friend have stuff to attend to. Maybe another time." His hand that was resting near his flashlight holster did not move as he stared at Spike.

Buzz cut and shaved head looked at us with a inspecting glare. Buzz cut spoke up.

"Come on man, we got the goods. Long as you got the words."

I looked to buzz cut. "And what words would those be?"

Buzz cut chuckled as he smiled. "That you won't be a pushover if we decide to impose a toll to go through our turf. You can surely understand our position. We got to make money somehow legitimately." All four of them chuckled.

Darren looked at buzz cut. "Sorry we aren't helping you meet your quota. We'll be on our way and won't take anymore of you fine gentleman's time."

Me and Darren started to walk forward to get out of there. Buzz cut and Spike had other ideas and stood in front of us with hands out. Buzz cut spoke.

"Woah, woah, woah there fellas. We ain't completed our business with you yet. And we always want to have a happy customer, right?"

I looked at them both. "Sadly, our business is done here. We'll be leaving and are not interested in buying right now. May we all forget this happened?"

Scraggy beard stepped next to Spike and laughed. "Yea. Sure. Right after we decide to have you two sent to the hospital first. Then we can simply let you go after our payment's collected."

My hand reached near my pocket to trigger my panic alarm on my phone. "I really would think about this first."

Spiky hair laughed. "What's there to think about? We'll just pound you shits into the ground like the stains you are and collect our cut. Is there anything else before we start the beatings." Spiky hair looked around him and all the others were chuckling while Scraggy beard drew a chain. "No? No other takers? Ok then, punks. I hope you're ready to cry home to mommy!"

All four of them charged us as Darren drew his light and readied it. My hand fumbled and slipped from my phone before I could feel the vibration, signaling my alarm was active, so I went for a defensive posture.

Scraggy beard swung at Darren as he thumbed the tail-cap of the flashlight, putting it on strobe and temporarily surprising Scraggy, as he eyes were squinting. Darren then swung it into his nose, and Scraggy went down crying in pain while grabbing at his nose. Darren then jumped back before Spike could grab the light from him and delivered a side kick to his legs as Spike went for an uppercut, who was then knocked off balance before Darren brought the light down onto his head and I heard a loud scream as the tips of the light contacted Spikes skull, and sent him to the ground face first.

Meanwhile, I was faring a little bit worse as Buzz Cut n Nose Ring decided to try to tag team me. Buzz cut came fast with a jab to my throat, which I blocked and held his arm and twisted it. This gave Nose ring an opportunity to play dirty. He then drew a stun gun from his pocket and jabbed me in the neck with it. I felt it contact my skin, and was not prepared to try to fight it. I tried to throw buzz cut off me and twisted my neck in time before Nose Ring hit the button, as I heard the crackling of electricity past my ears. I threw buzz cut and jabbed a kick at his legs to send him sprawling and prioritized Nose ring as the primary threat, intending to incapacitate him quickly.

This didn't happen in time though as I felt a hand on my neck as Nose Ring grabbed me, jabbed the stun gun into the right side of my neck, and pressed the button. I felt the electricity enter my body and soon, I slumped and fell over paralyzed while my vision went foggy for a second as I watched Darren go to swing again at Spike who was trying to stand up, while Darren yelled out for me.

Nose Ring attempted to jab him in the arm with the stun gun, but Darren shined his eyes with the light, and then struck him in the forehead, hard. I heard something break like bone and saw a tiny bit of blood dripping from his forehead, and heard a loud scream, as nose ring grabbed his head. This gave Scraggy the perfect chance to take hold of Darren's arm and he threw him to the ground.

"Little bitch, I'll show you what happens when you fight us." Scraggy yelled out as Darren got kicked in the ribs by buzz cut. Darren screamed as Spike got up again and delivered a blow to his legs. I tried to yell out for Darren, but my mouth was dry. I started feeling something well up inside of me as I witnessed Darren getting attacked and beat. Things suddenly went into slow motion for me.

 _This is so not right!_

Another punch.

 _I got him hurt. It's my fault._

Another kick.

 _I can't do this! I can't let him get hurt, not today!_

Darren tried to grab at his attackers legs but they stomped on his hands.

 _I'm the one who caused this._

"You're weak! Just give up and die already!"

Twing!

Something within me popped open and I felt electricity coursing through my body as my mind suddenly shifted to anger.

 _I'm the one who made this mess._

Another scream.

 _We always joke about ourselves being strong, well today. Today that will change!_

The electricity in me started to flood my arms and legs, as I shakily stood.

 _I'd swore I'd defend you, and defend you I shall!_

Time suddenly jerked back to the present as the sound of crackling and buzzing swarmed my ears. My fingers were pulsing with electricity and I could visibly see some arcs appearing on my arms. The others stopped to look as I put my footing solidly on the ground. I looked at the four thugs with a hatred in my veins as I stared them down.

Scraggy and the others stopped to stare with a mixture of shock, fear, and hysteria on their faces and in their eyes. "Wha…What the hell? What the fuck is that!"

My voice flooded with anger as I yelled. "Just because you don't see the errors of your doing doesn't give you a free pass to prey on the weak! Do you honestly think I'm going to be a fucking pushover when you hurt me and my friend!"

Buzz cut found his voice and shouted. "Let me kill him boss, I'll make it swift." He then ran towards me. "And painful so you regret every fucking word!"

I tensed in apprehension, but something happened as soon as Buzz cut touched me. It was like I felt him, but in a different way. He also felt me, in quite the shocking way however. As soon as he touched me, he screamed and backed away in fear.

"Wha, wha what the fuck man! How is this even possible? I touched you and I get shocked like I would if I would touch an outlet!" He yelled as tears were in his eyes while he rubbed his arms. "What kind of fucking power do you have, shit head! Answer me you freak!"

"If he honestly thinks that we'll give him the chance to answer, he's sadly mistaken. Let's end this, once and for all! People like him deserve to be put in the ground. Say goodbye, asshole!" Shaved head pulled a pistol out from his waistband and I heard the tell-tale click of it being cocked back.

My eyes saw only the gun as my feet moved and I instinctively ran at him, like a cat chasing a bid. He tried to dash away and aim, but the others knocked him off balance as they scrambled to get away from me. My hand hit his free arm and I clamped my hand around it. Shaved head screamed in pain as he dropped the gun in agony, then wrenched free of my grasp after a few seconds and bolted away.

The others followed suit and tore off after him, saying things like "He's not like us, run!" "Don't leave me behind with that monster!" and a few other phrases I couldn't make out as they ran down the block and out of sight.

I thought at that point everything was concluded. I closed my eyes and took a few breaths at first, calming down from the rage. As I calmed down, I eventually stopped hearing the sparking and buzzing sounds around me, and my fingers tingled as I opened my eyes. I looked right at Darren and ran to his side while I helped him to sit.

Little had I known that there was a red dot and a lens further down the block from me, focused right on the scene. Little had I known of who would see it, and what consequences that would entail.

Little had I known.

Of how much of an idiot I was and what I had just done.


	6. Chapter 5: Of Things to Come

The phone ringing from the desk finally got the attention of the researcher sitting in his comfortable desk chair, as he looked out over the night sky while irritation formed in his thoughts. _Who the hell would be calling me this late? I swear, if it's another failure like the last time, I'll personally send the one responsible to hell myself! Partial success my ass!_

As the black-haired researcher rubbed his scuff of a beard, he grabbed the phone up and put it to his ear. "If you interrupt me or waste my time, there will be nowhere in this city you can hide from me. Am I understood! What the hell do you want! You have thirty seconds or I start hunting."

An eerie sounding voice came from the other end of the line, as an older man's voice cackled. "Oh, come now, do you really believe me for such threats? You of all people should know what happens when someone foolishly challenges me." The voice went soft as the man's voice turned conversational. "I nearly killed you the first time we met, because I didn't think you had what it took, and those who do not are erased. If only for the sake of the interruption, you would have been worse than a stain on the floor if our mutual friend didn't come along." The man chuckled again as his voice returned to normal. "And let's not forget when HE sure covered your filthy excuse of an experiment up and let you in on Dark May to protect you, just in the nick of time. He barely saved you from me. Tsk, what a shame it was. I am sure looking forward to what will happen if you disappoint me this time." The man chuckled again.

The man tsk'ed and raised his voice. "Just because you are someone who knows doesn't mean you get to rule over me, you filthy shit of a man! I will show you what happens if you cross me, or would you prefer me to release my control over THAT and let him find you first so I can enjoy watching your organs being ripped apart one by one. I can always re-open Lab 3-5 and it would be a perfect opportunity to test him again. Even if the public does not know of him." The researcher laughed a little. "If you want to continue to live, you best remember who I am and what I am capable of before challenging me whelp! It's the only reason the city can still keep us. Isn't it."

"Oh, I do not believe you could harm me even if I let you" the older man said with a chuckle. "I am not someone who can be killed or disappeared easily. In fact, I am someone who can be considered untouchable because of influences and my expertise within the city structure. The Board of Directors and the City Administrator would never let you get the chance. You'd probably be assassinated by a Guide or Hound Dog within the hour. Even possibly disposed of by a Six Wing the moment you tried. After all, you're not the only one who would have been killed in our name before. Isn't that right, old friend? You took your failures place after she couldn't do it and we were forced to cover it up. You pulled the trigger on her after she trusted you, if I remember correctly. How about we get your record into the public view and see how fast it is before you are silenced?"

The scruffy researcher gritted his teeth and wanted to slam his fist through the table at the man's voice and words. He wanted nothing more than to shut the older man up and bury him three thousand feet into the Earth.

He knew it to be correct though.

He knew it all to be correct.

That he did take his subordinate's place after she failed with Subject Six, even if he had a direct hand in her disappearance.

That he didn't so much as cry a tear for his former colleague. He simply wept at her death, while pitying her as a scientist who did not understand her place in the world, and so she had to be moved out of the way.

That he did pledge loyalty to the scientific community above all else, even against his own human intuition at times.

How he committed countless crimes against humanity where one of his experiments in the outside world like that would have ended with him shot and killed in a moment's notice. From using countless Child Errors, blind and willing students who did not see the real reason they were participating, and the defective models of previous experiments to complete his goals.

To being a manipulator and master of deceit when the new students he "mentored" in an experiment suddenly died after an unforeseen, but profitable, altercation. All orchestrated by his hand.

To one day living in the streets, and soon being taken in and "mentored" by the same people he now had come to know.

He was someone who would be called unethical and no doubt insane. In this city, however, insanity was the very bottom least of their problems and worries, right next to being ethical when he took the pledge after agreeing to pull the trigger on his former fellow Lab 3-5 Head Researcher when she entered the underground lab one morning.

He was Masato Kihara.

A thirty-five-year-old man who looked like a normal person on the street, but was a cold blooded and calculating madman on the inside, who would not hesitate to kill if looked at the wrong way in the name of science or if it suited his own personal gain.

"I really could give two damns of what the hell you think, old man! You are past the time to where you think you frighten me. I will one day trample over you and laugh as your dying corpse is left in the street, broken and destroyed."

The line went quiet for a minute as a sigh was heard. "If you would simply move on already, there is work to be done. That is why I am contacting you. Let us not argue about who's death will be by which hand. As we all know my hand will be much more swift, wouldn't you agree?"

"I told you once already!-"

"I am calling you because of a situation that has arisen. If you would check your secure email, please. Use the password that was given you at the time of your initiation. If you can even remember that far back. Before we continue, please make yourself secure to keep this safe."

Masato put the phone down for a second and reached under his desk. He felt a red button that was flush with the desk and pushed it.

The shutters behind him snapped shut and turned solid, completely blocking out the outside view while the air vents in the room had a plate slide down over them.

There was a locking sound as the doors in and around his office locked shut with deadbolts and high security magnetic locks, ones that could slow down even an electro-master from breaking them. Motion and camera sensors started to record and monitor the areas.

A few clicks of some holes popping open from the ceilings with small, almost indiscreet, holes outside could be heard, then sounds of large computer controlled anti-armor guns clacking into firing mode with small invisible micro-lasers searching for threats. A low buzz hung in the air.

A screen on the wall in front of him snapped on with a map of his office in red and read out the following text.

SECURITY ALERT- LEVEL 5 LOCKDOWN- ENGAGING: -Anti-Listening Devices: ONLINE -Anti-Intrusion Systems: ACTIVATED AND ARMED -Lethal Countermeasures: ONLINE -Anti-Bug Sweep and Electro / Bio-kinetic Jamming: IN PROGRESS\ -Communications Security: ENGAGED -Air / Heating Duct Security: SECURE Current Room Status: ALL SECURE, NO THREATS PRESENT.

After he made sure everything was tightly locked down, Masato booted up his laptop and entered his secured email, separate of Academy City's monitoring facilities and controls. One that was hosted and run by the Kihara themselves. Completely secure, without the annoying and meddling Board of Director's interference and one they would balk at in terms of security. Masato typed his password to login and scanned his finger. His email inbox opened for him and he saw a new message from the old geezer.

Message 45326 – Subject: Project: Nature – Experiment 22

The scientist entered his password given him. One that was appropriate, considering his first assignment as a Kihara, as well as a sign of commitment to them.

The email opened and there was a video link embedded. He clicked it and saw a camera view of a tight shot of two young teens talking with appeared to be a gang. It progressed to be a violent fight, with the first teen displaying electricity while shocking two of the group, nearly getting shot in the process. But not before scaring the group off as they ran for their pathetic lives while having the other teen injured. The video feed cut out after that.

"Hmmmmmm." The younger scientist rubbed his chin as he put his mouth to the phone again. "I see what you mean. Is this one of our targets for elimination, experimentation, or study?

"Study for now, I'm afraid. It seems the Board has taken a liking to him after they got a smell of his report a while back. Apparently, a panel recommended him for enrollment and the Board accepted it. We are still working on trying to access the report, as the Board seems to be tight lipped as always. A few of our contacts within the medical research division were arrested by Anti-Skill before they could brief us. Something about committing crimes worse then what we so called "meat-bags" do to these lab rats on a daily basis. I have no doubt the Board did something to cover it up."

The younger scientist rubbed his head as he sighed. "Those damn idiots! If they would just let us in on their plans, things would be so much simpler. I'm getting tired of having to bend knee and toe to their damn wishes. I wish I could see the Chairman do something about this! But he's also part of the problem. Keeping us in chains even though we have so much power, we could rule Academy City if we wished it! I wish one day we could invade his office and simply kill him while he sat at his desk and watched. But they have too tight of security for us to make any open moves. Even if we did call Amata and use the Hound Dogs he has command over, there's no doubt where their loyalties would fall when push came to shove. It would be a massacre. They use Amata as a means for their end, the ignorant fool! Just as they use us! And when we no longer serve any purpose, they erase us from existence. This is not the way of the Kihara!"

"I understand where you are frustrated, Masato. But you need not worry, I have gained a small piece of intel that will assist us. It was transmitted before our contact was raided and taken in. I have the boy's partial psych profile and his personal data to accompany it." A blip sounded on the laptop as a new email came in. "It should be with you now."

Masato clicked the email, and entered his password again. The file contained a few bits and pieces of his psych data, neurological report, and part of his physical exam, but much was blank and missing. Other parts of it though were to be filled in by way of his personal data, so it filled a few gaps in his medical report. Masato smiled at the data he was gleaming from the report already.

"This will be a good turn of events for us. A good turn indeed."

 _God fucking damnit, that shit was too close for comfort! What the fuck kind of description did someone snitch to the cops!_

Me and Darren had walked through the back streets to his house. Not before trying to be nonchalant to the siren parade that came flying to the area. Even more difficult when they deployed the Tactical units who were riding on the sides of trucks with long guns out as they started to comb the area for the threats.

"I hope...I never...have to run like that again. God, kill me please!" Darren panted as he tried to cool his breathing and slumped into a chair in the living room. I meanwhile was busy catching my own breath as another siren went by the house.

"It's not like I asked for this...The fucking idiot who snitched us out...they're the ones we should kill." I fell into the couch and toppled over as I gave a loud gasp while I had pitched forward suddenly, as I tried to grip onto the couch to prevent myself from falling over. Darren by then had collected himself somewhat.

"It's not like I asked for you to go all flashy back there. What the hell, man! That shit ain't normal here, even if that damned odd City makes those espers. It ain't right, and the poster girl they flash around doesn't help either. Considering she's got the same fucking powers as you! What the hell"

"I don't even know what the hell you're talking about jerk. God, the least you could say is "thanks for saving my ass Pete, I owe ya one. Otherwise I might of died." Rather then being a selfish prick with an egotistical complex because my stupid shit wants to make itself known like the Star of Christmas when I get angry as sin!" I stopped and took a breath, as I relaxed. "I'm sorry, I just don't want to have that conversation over again." I smiled at him.

"Psh, yeah you're right." Darren gave me a smile. "I guess I was being a hardass at first. Even if I am the one who deserves to be scared because of what happened back then."

"It was my fault! Come on, you know it, I know it so just let me -" My phone started ringing and I stopped to answer it. "Great, it's her! Of all the fucking people to call me now!" The name read Jenna Hileman, my ex-gf.

Darren got a quizzical look on his face. "Who?"

"Jenna."

"Oh...man you fucked." He started chuckling and eventually started laughing.

I turned away and walked into the kitchen, muttering "yea, some real help you are, my friend." I sighed and answered. "Hi Jen."

"Really Pete. Is that all you're going to say to me after what happened? Hi Jen, that's it! What the hell. Mind explaining to me what the hell is going on!?"

"What do you mean, what's going on?"

"Are you seriously playing dumb? Or are you just that dense! Turn on the freaking news! Then you'll see why!" I walked back to the living room and turned the TV on.

"Now do you see why I am pissed off at you. Damned idiot! What are you thinking!"

"I...I don't know. I don't know!"

Darren sat up and stared. "woahhhhhh...I take it back, man. We really done fucked up now. We are so dead!"

And just when I thought I was done for today. Such misfortune.

Our fight with the little gang before had just hit the news.


	7. Chapter 6: The way things are

The news was honestly hitting the story hard.

"As we can tell, video sent to us from an anonymous source is showing what appears to be a teenager shocking three other individuals with actual electricity. The three injured do not remember much of what happened, but police are currently not releasing any other information while this investigation is ongoing. We will-"

I flipped the channel.

"And now as we turn to a slightly more local story. In the town of Varisville just a little over an hour ago, a fight ensued between teenagers and three of them were injured by what appeared to be electricity. Police tell us a 911 call was put out to County Dispatch reporting a fight in progress. When police arrived they found only the three teenagers injured and lying on the ground in pain. Police have arrested two of the three from eyewitness accounts of starting the fight and assaulting another two teens in question with weapons. The two teens who were attacked fled the scene and their whereabouts are unknown at this time-"

"Man! The fuck! How can the news be on this already! Who the hell snitched! That's fucking bullshit!" Darren accentuated the last point as he slammed his fist into the armrest of the couch.

"Now do you see what I mean, Pete! Why! What the hell did you n Darren get mixed up in?" Jenna's sadness in her tone was evident.

"I'm not sure Jen. I just don't know, it all happened so fast, I just did what I needed to."

The phone line beeped at me. "Hang on Jen, someone's calling. God, bet it's my parents! Of all the fucking luck." I didn't catch what she said as I pulled my phone from my ear. The display showed Jamie Desaro, another close friend of mine who I had reconnected with over the last few years after, our friendship split up because she went to a different high school in the next county over after we both left elementary school and we didn't see each other much, aside from communicating on Facebook and the phone. I put the phone back to my ear. "Jen, Jamie's calling right now, I'll call you later. Ok?"

"Wait! You don't get off this that-" I switched lines and cut Jen off mid-sentence as I answered the other line. My phone beeped then, indicating the other line had hung up.

 _Great! I just know she's mad at me now. This is going to be fun._ "Hi Jamie, I can hazard a guess of why your calling."

"A guess? Really, why? Did what happened on the news have something to do with you Pete? Come on, it can't be serious." Her carefree and caring, but questioning tone came over the speaker. "Or are you just playing another trick on me. Come on now, please tell me that didn't involve you. Please tell me that you're safe, at least. I mean it looks like it was you, but I couldn't tell cause it was all fuzzy and stuff? Please."

"Well it kinda did, but me and Darren are fine, so there's nothing to worry about. We're safe right now."

"Are you sure you aren't hiding anything from me there Pete? Don't lie to me now."

"It did get hectic for a few minutes there, but I can assure you, me and Darren are fine."

She sighed. "If you say so smarty-pants. Just be safe out there, ok?"

I smiled. "Right, always am and always will be."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later then, but if you need me, I'm here."

"Thanks, talk soon then." I hung up and put my phone in my pocket.

Darren simply sighed and stared at the ceiling. "What are we going to do? Those guys obviously blabbed. Somebody had to, otherwise they wouldn't have said two other people were there. Kinda freaking surprising the cops didn't catch us."

"I know. This is just going from bad to worse. I guess all we can do is lay low for now, but since they didn't give a description, maybe they got freaked out n forgot or something."

Darren grunted in annoyance. "I don't get it. I just don't know. How else are we supposed to explain it to the cops."

"Well how would you explain it? It's not like that shit's normal here, Darren!"

"Psh, don't know man. I still don't understand how in the world that even happened."

We had a lot to think about over the next few hours. And we had to be very careful about what to do next.

The time ticked to 7:30ish that evening. I was now at home, after the cops found us at Darrens, that is. The detectives n patrol units hauled us to the station, and proceeded to question us with our parents present and an attorney for each of us. A short time later, that changed after the Chief of Police personally came in with the County Under-Sheriff and cancelled the interrogation, startling us and the detectives alike. That, and apparently all charges against Darren and me were being dropped, with our involvement surrounding the case being kept under seal and a Non Disclosure Agreement from the US State and the Justice Department. Almost easy, and a bit too easy for my liking.

What are they trying to pull, obviously someone or some people higher up pulled massive strings to get us off the hook so suddenly like that. Especially if the government is getting involved.

My mind only could think of one possibility who I would know to be able to pull that much weight around, even in the States.

Academy City

They would have the resources and ability to level like they did with the US government and in turn, through the State Department and Department of Justice, the local cops. This started to raise many a question in my mind as to why.

Why would Academy City go out of their way like that for me and a friend? For a simple fight, nonetheless. Sure it pulled some media attention, but seriously to drag the order from the very top to simply drop it and let us go no questions asked. That smelled like political theater and affairs that both countries wanted to prevent.

 _Maybe Sotaru's playing a bigger game here? It makes sense, as he's probably more than just being an advisor to the Academy City Governing Board. Maybe he was the one to pull the strings._

"He's been let go without any trouble, sir. It was honestly very easy, these cops and media are almost laughable compared to ours. Quite pitiful, but so easy. Even helped get him on our side by getting him and his friend out without problems." A voice on the end of the phone said.

"Excellent, proceed as planned then. When Scott arrives, will you be able to handle things on your end."

"Yes sir, it won't be a problem. I'll see to it that he gets in alright and finds his way to his dorm, and that he stays out of the sights of the Kihara, until things have settled a bit."

"Splendid."

I stepped into the back seat of Dads truck after exiting the police station behind my parents, quiet as a mouse.

Once the door shut, my mother spoke. "I don't know if I can do this."

"What do you mean dear?" My father looked towards my mother after he started the truck and began to drive home.

"Peter and Darren could of easily been sitting in a cell right now rather than being just let off the hook. Obviously it's something to do with that whole Academy City thing. Why else would the government be getting involved so quickly?"

"I'm sure they have their reasons. After all, that Sotaru guy did say they want to help Peter. I don't see how they can do that from the inside of a jail cell. I'm just grateful Peter and Darren are safe n sound."

"Yea I hear you hon, but honestly it doesn't make me feel any better. Are you sure about this Peter?"

"Yes Mom, I am. It's something I need to do. People do not get this opportunity just handed to them like I do, so the option of trying it is a lot better than not trying it at all. Life's about taking risks, right? And seeing reward come from them."

"Yes I suppose you're right."

The rest of the car ride was smooth sailing from there.

After I got home, I answered a few emails and a few texts from friends. Some concerns and some reassurances.

The time was well near 9 PM when I went to bed. _Only two days left until I leave for Academy City. Lovely._

I just hoped this wouldn't blow up in my face, figuratively and literally. Oh well, we'll deal with it as it comes.

I was out like a light soon after hitting my pillow.

Exams the following day were not as bad as they could of gone. Mostly scored high in about almost everything but biology. _Stupid fucking frogs and dissection! How the hell does he expect us to remember what he only went over in lecture, that was a low blow! And it wasn't even on the fucking review or prior notes I had ughhhhhh!_

After classes, I hung out with Dianne for a while. We both walked out of the school in the afternoon sun which welcomed us with heat as we carried our backpacks. We both decided to head to her place for a bit and then walk over to McDonalds for a sundae or three.

"So Pete" she began. "Are you sure you're ok with what happened, I mean, you didn't go to jail or anything for that fight, right?"

"Yea I'm fine" I nodded at her and smiled. "Worry wart. But I know you care for the right reasons."

She laughed a little. "Yea I suppose i am, but hey someone's gotta keep you an Darren in line." Her voice became teasing. "Like I said, you're going to show off over there, but that doesn't mean I won't go easy on you."

I laughed. "Since when have you ever gone hard on me, I know you haven't - ow!" She punched my shoulder with a smile and a snicker. "Ok, there is that."

"Aww, you were saying I was the winner." Her smile grew wider as she stared at me teasingly as she laughed.

"You are so unfair sometimes, you never let me win any of our fights. Come on! Help a brother out."

"Oh I'm the unfair one!" She giggled and turned towards me as we stopped at a crosswalk to wait for the light to change while she looked across the street. "You know you love it! Quit being a baby and a -hey!" I snuck in a side punch at her arm as the light changed and quickly walked ahead.

"You were saying, oh ninja one. Looks like you just got played." My voice teased with a laugh as she caught up to me. "Round 1 to the boys back home."

"Not on your life, Pete. Just you wait. I won't be surprised again." Her smile was still there as we crossed and started toward her house.

I always had thought of Dianne as someone who I could just be myself around, after she accepted what I had showed her that is. At least she cared enough to not call me a crazy and run off like I had imagined it playing out.

After some shenanigans and other tomfoolery, we called it quits and I went back home for the night. As I crawled in bed after a few hours of packing, I realized I had less than twenty four or so hours here left before my plane to Academy City departed and my new chapter began. I silently thanked Dianne for the excursion in her own way of saying bye for now. It was one of many steps I was getting near as Thursday night drew closer than ever.


End file.
